Let's dance
by Sofia.Severus Darcy
Summary: The wizarding world is free from war...But taken over by boredom. So their famous wizards and witches are put together to entertain them...By dancing? Comewith us feel the heat of the dancing,the music, the ever growing drama and sensuality. Let's Dance
1. Chapter 1

**So here is a new story from me! As some of you might now I'm from sweden and we have a show here called let's dance, it is sort of like dancing with the stars I belive. And this story will be in the same line as the show.**

**And you might be surprised to know (not) That I am not JK Rowling! Wow shocked right (not)?**

* * *

The Ministry of Magic was of course as busy as usual and in the same rythm as it had used to be before the war, and it had been four years ago. But now there was a smaller problem forming out of the ashes, the world was bored and torn apart. They needed something to bring them together. So that was why a small group of high placed people in the Ministry gathered to try to figure out what to do about it.

The leader of the meeting was Fiona Swan, she was the head of the daily prophet. The other members were people involved in wizard relationships and other social subjects. But they couldn't figure out what to do about this problem. Until today, Fiona smirked. She had been visiting some of her muggle friends and in their home she had watched a show called Let's dance when the celeberties were placed with a partner and danced with them. The idea was very funny and to get the others to agree wouldn't be to hard she hoped. The door opened and her friend Agamenna walked in. The dance instructor.

Fiona stood up and clapped her hands to get everyones attention.

"I am pleased to inform you that we might have a way to solve our problem!" She said and everyone stared at her, a little relived to finally stop going to the meetings if her idea was any good.

"What does every wizard and witch have in common? Before you come with any stupid suggestions I can tell you, it's our famous witches and wizards. Everyone knows them, everyone likes some of them. They always read when 'their' favourite is in the prophet. But what if we took it a step further?" She then told them about the show she had watched and several of them started to laugh.

"And how do you propose we get all of the witches and wizards to watch this?" One man smirked and Fiona smirked back.

"There is a simple way, we publish the time we will start filming the show in the prophet together with a special designed spell, if you say the spell directed at a flat surface it will work as a monitor for you to watch the show. We will also have live audience."

"This could actually work!" A woman said when they had discussed the topic further. "But we need a dance instructor" Fiona gestured at her dark friend who had been standing next to her silent the whole time.

"Agamenna is trained in every dance ever made, she will be able to teach them"

"We need a place for the audience and a dancefloor!"

"There is an abandoned part of the ministry that could work as dancefloor"

"We need designers"

"Well get them!"

After another half hour the council actually started to like the idea and Fiona smiled in victory.

"You are forgetting the question about which dancers you will have" Agamenna said in her dark voice and Fiona nodded. "And how you get them to stay on the show. Most of the witches or wizards you think about dancing will surely not agree without some kind of payment."

"We have to think about that later" Fiona agreed already starting to form a plan in her head. "Which ones do we want on the show?" The room exploded as everyone started to say their suggestions at once.

"Sut up!" Agamenna called and it got so quiet you could hear a pin dropping. She pointed at a short man at Fionas right. "You speak" She said and he jumped slightly.

"Oh I was going to suggest judges"

"I will be one of the judges since I will be the one training them" Agamenna declared and no one dared to say no to that.

"Albus Dumbledore and maybe you Fiona" He said and Fiona nodded.

"I agree, someone taking notes?" She asked and the woman to her picked up a notepad and quill similar to Rita skeeters and it started to write down what they were saying.

"Which celeberties do we want? They don't have to be war heros just well known" Fiona asked and hands shot up from everyone. Fiona nodded towards a young girl with shiny red hair.

"I have several suggestions but I can only think of one that I belive all the ladies in her would like to see dancing. Severus Snape" She said and there was an agreeing moaning from every female in the room.

"Severus Snape? Are you serious?" One of the men said and the girl with red hair smirked at him.

"Ever since that man dropped his glamour he has been rated between number on and two most eligible bachelor every month for two years! And please Terry he is gorgeous!" There was another agreeing moan from the females and Fiona smirked at Agamenna who looked at the strange british women. Agamenna was gay anyway so she wouldn't join the discussion.

"Fine you can have your Severus Snape!" The men said and the quill wrote him down. "And I want to know if Hermione Granger really is as frigid as they say she is. With a body like she has I wouldn't mind finding out myself but I guess this will do" A man smirked and the women rolled their eyes.

"Fine" Fiona said and gave him a disgusted look. "But we need more people"

"Sirius black!"

"Luna Lovegood!"

"Ron Weasley!"

"Lavender Brown!"

"Harry Potter!

"Ginny Potter!"

"Neville Longbottom!"

"Parvati Patil!"

Draco Malfoy!"

"Cho Chang!"

"Gilderoy Lockhart!" The whole room got silent and the man smirked. "What? Every show needs a joke"

"Romilda Vane!"

"Bill Weasley!"

"Fleur Weasley!"

"Remus Lupin"

"Nymphadora Lupin!"

"Alastor Moody!" The whole room started to chuckle slightly at the image of seeing the stern auror dance.

"Minerva McGonagall!"

"That's enough, we will do the pairs randomly later. Now we need to start thinking about how we should build the dancefloor" Fiona said and the woman with red hair frowned.

"Shouldn't we wait until they accept?"

Fiona smirked. "Don't worry, with the prize I had in mind they will accept"

* * *

*~HERMIONE POV~*

"Harry what are they doing over there? I have seen people come and go there all week moving things but I have no idea what it is they are doing" I asked when Harry and I walked out in the big entrance at the ministry. There were people walking into one of the bigger doors and they had been doing that for a whole week.

"Let's check, but we have to do it fast. I don't think Ginny will stand us being late for another one of her dinners were we have guests over" Harry joked and I smiled.

"Who's coming over this time?" I asked praying that it wouldn't be Ron.

"Sirius of course, Remus and Tonks and Severus actually. He got back from America yesterday and Ginny invited him"

"I don't think Snape likes me very much, which is strange since he obviously likes you" I said a little hurt and Harry laughed.

"Your crush coming back Hermione?" He joked and I hit his arm.

"You would like that huh? Golden girl woth everyones favourite dungeon professor" I smirked and rolled my eyes. He laughed at me.

I actually never told Harry I had had a crush on Severus in my sixth year, but when he had killed Dumbledore (which had turned out to be only faked) it had turned into confusion and anger. When he had dropped his glamour 4 years ago and stopped being so mean to people all the time he had turned out to be a very intresting man, and HOT! Ever since the Ron breakup drama 2 years ago I had been attracted to him, but I had never done anything about it.

He was getting way to personal fan mail every week from crazy witches wanting to go out with him and there had been several times when he had been stalked by diffrent women. The last thing he needed was for one of his 'friends', I didn't know if we were friends but I was close to him, to like him.

I was so lost in though I didn't notice Harry stopped walking and the person infront of me until I walked into a hard chest.

"Granger stop thinking of me naked and focus on where you walk" I looked up at the smirking Draco and slapped his chest lightly.

"Ha ha, so funny" I said and stepped back from him.

"Draco, do you know what they are doing over there?" Harry asked and nodded towards the big door.

"Actually I don't, it's very secret but I know it has something to do about the entertaining plan they were working on" Draco said with a shrugg. Both Harry and I snorted.

"Yes that plan, how long have they been working on that? one year?" I asked and Harry shook his head.

"Nope, two"

"Yes, well now I have to get back home before Astoria yells at me for being late _again"_ Draco sighed and walked pass us.

"We should be getting home too. I need time to get ready" I said and Harry smirked and we turned around and started to walk for the floo.

"Want to look nice for Severus?" He asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, I want to look nice so I can finally convince Ginny to sleep with me" I said and he laughed.

"Then I better hurry to get ready too so she won't be to tempted by you"

"Exactly" I said and we flooed back to grimmauld place.

* * *

"Your late"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"Again"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"You told me you would never be late again"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"Go up and change and I might be in a better mood when you come down"

"Yes love"

I was standing in the livingroom where the others were sitting smirking at the talk Harry and Ginny had. I tried to sneak past the kitchen without Ginny seeing me and was almost at the stairs when I heard her call my name.

"Hermione Jean Granger!" I stopped and turned around not that she could see me she was in the other room.

"Yes Ginny?"

"Your late too"

"I know, sorry"

"And we have guests"

"I know, sorry sweetie"

"Get up and change, we are eating in the backyard!"

"Yes boss!" I said and jumped up the stairs and ran to my room. I picked out simple black jeans shorts and a long sleeved red sweater, it might be summer but I knew it could be cold in the evening. Then I stopped infront of the mirror just before I was planning to go out and looked at my reflection.

It was casual, but I was with friend so I didn't need to dress up ridiculously much. But If Severus would be here... I walked over to my bathroom and put on red lipstick and just a little mascara. I stopped and looked in the mirror again, no this was too much. I removed the lipstick. I still looked plain. I put up my long hair in a loose bun and let a few curls hang down, then I put on reasonably high black pumps and then looked in the mirror again. I liked the more natural look and decided that it had to do and walked down the stairs.

I heard someone whistle as I came downstairs and saw Sirius smile at me.

"Looking good Hermione"

"Thank you Sirius, you look as handsome as ever"

"Really? I was placed second in the most eligible bachelor again this month so I'm feeling a bit insecure" He smirked, that smile let me know he wasn't the least insecure. I shook my head and walked with him into the livingroom.

"Who was ranked number one this time?"

"That would be me" I heard a dark voice say and I turned around at once. There was Severus Snape, black slacks, black shirt with a few buttons undone and a glass of firewhiskey in hand and that half smile that could easily turn into a sneer at any moment. Yup, still hot.

"Oh...Congratulations" I said and I wanted to slap myself for making such a nobrained comment. I knew he hated it so why congratulate him! He rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes I'm so happy" He said and I felt like such an idiot. I had no talent in talking to men, I had no idea what to say to them! The rumors about me being frigid bitch were starting to get to me! I just nodded and walked out to Tonks and Ginny in the kitchen.

"Kill me, kill me now!" I sighed and took a fire whiskey. Tonks smirked at me and then looked at Ginny.

"Calm down Hermione, be yourself and the speach will come to you."

"This happens everytime!" I groaned and they giggled.

"We know"

"And you know I don't like him that way!" I whispered as I stepped closer to them.

"We know"

"I'll just ignore him as usual" I sighed and walked back out again. It felt silly to like a man I had never really spoken to, so just ignore it and it would go away. Harry was in the garden so I walked out to him. Suddenly there was a black owl flying over us and let down a letter which Harry caught with his seeker skills.

"It's to Severus" He murmured. "Severus!" He called and seconds later both Severus and Sirius came out to us. "You have a letter" Harry said and gave it to Severus. Then suddenly I felt something land on my head and saw it was another letter.

"Remus this one is for you!" I called and remus walked out. Then there were both letter to me, Harry, Sirius, Ginny and Tonks falling down from the owls.

"What the hell is this?" I heard Severus ask as he opened his letter.

**A/N**

**Hope you like the idea!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And you might be surprised to know (not) That I am not JK Rowling! Wow shocked right (not)?**

* * *

The evening after the party at grimmauld place we stood waiting outside the new door at the ministry. There were hardly anyone walking around by now, and we had waited for perhaps 15 minutes.

Harry, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and me were the ones who had come early. Later both Draco, Luna, Neville and Cho had arrived. And it was a boring wait. I looked down at the letter in my hand.

_Dear Miss Granger!_

_It's my pleasure to inform you that we have found a way to unite the wizarding world, we have had meetings about this and only last month we found a solution._

_That is were you come in, and we hope that this time you will help us fix the wizarding world in a much less painful way than the last time._

_We hope you will be able to join us next evening to discuss our situation with your friends and the board who we call 'entertainment boar'. If you would honor us with your presence we would like you to meet us outside the newly buildt door at the ministry, and you will finally see what's on the other side._

_Best regards Fiona Swan, Entertainment board Chairman._

I looked up from the letter to ask Harry what he thought they would want from us when I saw Severus step out from the floo followed by Minerva. I was met by a smile from my old mentor and when I glanced at Severus he just nodded at me and walked over to Sirius and Remus. _Well what did you expect? For him to declare his love for you, are you nuts?_ I groaned at my inner voice and mentally slapped myself. I was just attracted to him nothing more, not in love. That didn't mean I didn't want to impress him.

I walked over to Ginny and Harry who were standing the closest the dogs and Severus. "What do you think they want us to do? My letter said that she wanted me to help save the wizarding world in a much less painful way" I said to Harry and Sirius turned his attention to us, and just like I wanted both Seveurs and Remus turned towards us to listen. Sirius barked out a laugh.

"Mine said it would be cruel not to show my talents to the world" He grinned and Severus smirked.

"It won't take too much time to show them so why not" He smirked and Sirius glared at the other man and Remus laughed.

"Now, now boys calm down" He said and Tonks walked over and wrapped her arm around his waist and he placed his arm over her shoulders. To see them so happy together made me so happy for them and at the same time so incredibly jealous.

"Astoria said something about this maybe being a fashion show, she and her ladies have been gossiping about something like this happening" Draco said as he walked over to us and stood next to Severus.

"Yes dress up for Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed and I for sure turned as red as Ginnys hair.

"Never, never again will I let you dress me up in some ridiculous costume!" I said and all the men burst out laughing, all except Severus who had no idea what we were talking about.

"Come on Hermione you looked hot" Sirius said and I slapped his arm. Draco looked at his godfather.

"Last halloween Ginny made Hermione dress up as something they called playboy bunny, and I have to agree with the dog. She did look hot" He smirked and seconds later when Severus looked at me I tried to stop blushing.

"Intresting" He murmured and I gaped at Draco.

"Did you let him use legillimens to see the..." Draco nodded and I blushed even more and Remus laughed and took pity on me.

"Let's not be so rude to Hermione!" He said and I smiled at him.

"You did look hot though, not every woman would make that costume whorty" Tonks said and all the men including me gaped at her. She just shrugged and sighed. "What? Seriously, if only I had breasts like you Mione I would be walking around in that costume all the time, hell I would walk top less" If my jaw had been extensible it would have reached the floor. I heard Ginny let out a girly chukle.

"I know! That's exactly what I thought when I saw her in the costume!" She excalimed and I turned to stare at her.

"Ginny!"

"Oh please Mione don't get all prude on me" She smirked and I didn't dare to look at Severus for his reaction. Sirius chuckled.

"That's not what I first thought when I saw her in that costume" He smirked and Harry gave him a playful glare. Being his best friend I was off limits for Sirius, which he accepted of course. He just liked to flirt with me and tease Harry.

"And I missed it, how sad" Severus said and I looked at him and saw him smirk at Remus and Sirius. Draco suddenly got tense as he looked at something behind me and I could only guess what was going to happen now...Great, bring on the fun.

"Please, please, please open the friggin door" I murmured and the door opened with a loud bang and Severus met my gaze with an amused smile that warmed me to my toes.

"Very impressive" He smiled and I shrugged with a smile.

"Well thank you professor" I said and then started to walk in. The first thing I noticed with the room was that it looked almost like the moulin rouge dancefloor from the movie. The whole room was in dark purple and black and there were chairs standing infront of a little stage. I followed Harry and Ginny and sat down next to them and Draco sat on my other side.

* * *

SPOV

I heard the floo opening and turned to see who it was and was annoyed just by the sight of the youngest Weasley male and his loud pink companion. I looked as they passed Sirius and Remus and to my surprise the two of them didn't even try to say hello or something to the them. Sirius ignored them completely and Remus merely glanced at them.

I smirked. "Not that I'm complaining but why the rude greeting to your favourite red head?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Havn't you heard about the scandal?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow. "He cheated on Hermione with Lav-Lav" He said in disgust. "He tried to deny it of course but Hermione hexed the hell out of both of them."

"So the whole wizarding world hates Ronald Weasley? I suddenly feel a bit more pleased with the world" Sirius just shook his head and Remus looked into the big ball room quickly.

"Lavender and Ron bribed the Prophet, Hermione got the blame for everything. She went from being the brightest witch of her generation to the worlds biggest frigid bitch" Remus said and sighed. "So none of us really get along with Ron anymore since he planned the whole thing"

I frowned. It was just so ridiculous, the Hermione Granger I had known was a hell cat and she didn't deserve that kind of treatment. I looked at Remus. "Well that's unfortunate for Hermione, havn't you tried getting back at him for it?"

A woman appeared on stage and we walked over to the others. I sat down next to Draco, just infront of Weasley just to annoy him. Then I saw the biggest joke possible step through the door, Gilderoy Lockhart. Sirius glanced at me.

"Should you hex him or should I?" I smirked at him and glanced at the peacock.

"I'll take care of him" I said and Sirius smirked.

* * *

HPOV

"Good evening and thank you all so much for coming! Not all of you who recived the letters were able to come but we are very pleased to have all of you here" The woman, Fiona Swan, was tall, aristocratic and had red hair which she had in a tight bun in her neck.

"We have all called you here for help by entering a contest. The contest will be broadcast live through every home in wizard britain." She let her gaze travel over us before she continued "There will of course be a prize but when we called you here we were hoping we wouldn't have to bribe you so much, since this is all to help our world"

I herd someone shift uneasily behind me and knew it had to be Ron or Lavender.

"What kind of contest is it we are supposed to take part in?" I looked at Sirius who was sitting next to Severus. Severus looked bored/hot and Sirius, oh yeah he was trying to charm Fiona with his lady killer smile. I looked up at Fiona who wore the same stone face as before. She was immune to his charm, that was actually rather impressive.

"A dance contest" She said with a slytherin sort of smile and the silence in the room had never been that tangible.

"A dance contest?" Harry asked as if he hadn't heard right, which I wasn't sure I had either. But Fiona nodded slowly and let the information sink in. A friggin dance contest? The first thing that came to mind was me sliding across the floor tripping every step of the way in ridiculously high heels and ugly dresses. Who would wanna watch that?

Well, everyone who wanted to see me make a fool of myself.

Two tall people came out from behind the stage and walked up to Fiona. The woman was a dark amazon looking woman and the other one was a pale man with a black flame tatto on his neck and it probably went all the way down his side and back.

"This is Agamenna Jukon and Velkan Belikov, they are your instructors and they are the best of the best both in the muggle world and magical world. They will help you with your performances and make you find your own chemistry on stage. Some of you might already-" She didn't get any further since she was interrupted by a rude and annoying voice from the row behind me.

"What's the prize?" Ron asked and Fiona made a small smile that said she would rather slap him for his rudness rather than answering his question.

"The prize Mr Weasley, is helping your people" Fiona said and I knew that in that moment Ron wanted to leave since he was to greedy to accept that kind of prize. "But there is also something else" She added and got my attention again.

"We have allot of friends in the ministry and among them are the genies, one owes us a favor and has agreed to give one all powerful wish to the winning couple, one each." I gaped at her. Was she insane! All powerful wishes were highly dangerous in hands of the wrong people and there were nothing that could stop them, and she was giving them out as prize? The little respect I had for her dissapeared.

"I hope that the prize is satisfying enough" She smiled and the smile was sure meant to be friendly but came out as icy. "After some changes among the judges, the one judging you will be me, Agamenna and Velkan. You all have two days to think about it before we need an answer, thank you again for coming and I will hope to see you all again soon!" She then started to walk behind the stage followed by Agamenna and Velkan and I didn't waste any time staying behind with the weasley couple.

I heard Ginny whisper my name as I passed her but I didn't stay. Behind me I heard Ron start to talk with his sister and I knew he was going to accept the contest, and he would cheat too. He wanted to have the wishes.

"You'r in a hurry" I heard a deep silk voice say from behind me and I looked back to see Severus. He walked beside me and the anger I felt towards Ron melted away as the deep warm feeling of seeing him took over. _Get a grip Hermione!_

"Yes well, I'm not particulary fond of the company anymore" I said and he smiled slightly. I stopped infront of the floos and looked at him. "You go first I think I'll wait for Ginny and Harry" He raised an eyebrow at me. "It would be rude to leave you behind like this, especially when you just declared the company to be...unsatisfying" _I know a way you could satisfy me_, stop it brain! The way he said unsatisfying sent a chill through out my entire spine and I smiled shyly. Why could I never keep a straight face with him? I was acting like a silly school girl!

"Why thank you, would you like to go back to grimmauld place with the rest of us then?" I asked and he nodded. We stepped into the floo and just as I called the adress Ron and Lavender stepped out the door on the other side and I met Rons gaze at once. He smirked at me and pulled Lavender closer to him and then I dissapeared into the flames.


	3. Chapter 3

**I was actually rather hurt by the lack of reviews, but I guess I can't ask for more since I have so much work other than writing so the updates are late. I understand you.**

**Thanks to the ones who review and I'm happy you like my story!**

* * *

We were all sitting in silence in the livingroom at grimmauld place. We had just gotten back from the meeting with Fiona and we were all thinking about if we should accept or not. Sirius accepted at once.

"This could be fun" Was his only comment before he signed his letter and sent it away. The next who accepted was Remus and Dora, since Dora wanted to show that her wolf man really was an animal (outside the bedroom too. she had whispered to me and Ginny when they left). I looked down at my letter. It was charmed to show the ones who accepted and so far it was everyone part from Moody and Minerva (who had refused at once),me, Severus and the Potter couple.

"Ron accepted" Ginny said with no emotions in her voice. She looked at me. "Are you going to do it too? What if you get paired up with him?" Sirius sat down next to me in the couch.

"Hermione can handle anything! If she ends up with him she will just have to fail during the dances and you will be eliminated at once. At least he won't win" He sipped his brandy and I glanced at Severus who stood leaning against the wall looking out into nothing. Was he going to accept?

"I will not tolerate Ron winning the contest, I don't trust him with the wish" Harry said and he took his letter and wrote down his signature and sent it away. My letter lit up a little and when I looked down I saw Harrys name at the bottom of the list, it lit up again and I saw Ginnys name. I looked up at her and she smiled and shrugged.

"What's the worst that could happen? Now I at least have a little chance to keep other girls from dancing with my man." She winked at me. "Look at it this way, you'll dress up in hopefully nice dresses, you'll hopefully end up with a tolerable partner, you'll have the oppertunity to show the public that you'r not frigid" She smiled at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"That's allot of 'hopefully'" I said and she shrugged.

"Yeah. If you don't like your partner why not just trip in the first dance and get eliminated? Good night!" She and Harry went upstairs and I rose up to leave as well when I noticed Severus was gone. He had just left without a sound. It both pissed me off and hurt that he wouldn't even say good bye, but he probably had much to think about as well. Or he was just going to say no to it. That would probably be the more resonable thing for him to do.

I would never get a chance to dance with him. I had missed it at Harry and Ginnys wedding 'cause I was too much of a coward to ask him, and some part of me had actually hoped for him to ask me to dance istead of me having to go up to him.

I changed into my pyjamas and looked down at the letter again. Severus name was not there and I sighed.

"What's the worst that could happen?" I said and signed the letter. I walked to the window to call Morgana, my owl, to me and as I waited I felt the letter heat up slightly and I looked down at it. The joy and surprised mixed with shock came through me so fast I couldn't hold the giggles in.

Severus had accepted! His name was actually on the list! Morgana landed on the balcony and scared me out of the shock. I gave her the letter and sent her away to the ministry. It would be horribly naive of me to think that he accepted beacuse of me, there was no chance that he had.

No, it was just ridiculous. There was no affection between us and he had never flirted with me, which was actually rather insulting since I had been present several times when he flirted with women on parties or gatherings. He had even flirted with Ginny and Tonks. It was never serious between them anyway but it still hurt a bit.

I shook my head and picked out a big t-shirt from my closet and put it on then crawled under the covers of my big bed and tried to sleep, alone as usual.

* * *

When I got up the morning after I took one look at the time and groaned at the same time as I stretched. The day off mornings were always the best. I threw my cover away and rolled out of bed. I heard Harry and Ginnys voices from downstairs and jumped down the stairs with a smile and danced into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" I said and did a sarcastic bow. Ginny laughed.

"Already practicing? But that's nothing compared to what Lavender is doing, I heard from Fleur that she is taking ballet lessons and yoga to get more flexible" Ginny smirked and rolled her eyes. Harry who sipped his coffee smirked as well.

"Thank god you don't have to take those lessons to get flexible, you would have killed the teachers" He laughed and I shook my head but I knew it was true. I couldn't bear anyone telling me what to do with my body, even if they only meant well I still couldn't stand it. And I was far to tense to even try yoga. So I had taken my auror practice very seriously when they had said that you needed to be flexible. I had trained at home.

Ginny who didn't know about this frowned.

"Really Hermione? You're agile?" She asked and I laughed and nodded.

"Yes, but I understand your confusion. The bookworm is most likely not to be as agile as the cheerleaders"

"Or even worse than them" Harry murmured and then sipped his coffee.

"Show me!" Ginny said and I laughed.

"I could do it but I havn't even warmed up and I really don't want to do it on the floor right now" I smiled.

"Pity, I was actually getting curious" I felt the insane blush creep up to my face as I turned around and looked at Severus Snape sitting with a coffee cup by the breakfast table, next to Sirius. Sirius hid his smile behind his coffee cup and Severus was looking at me with an amused look.

Brilliant, just brilliant.

"Sorry to dissapoint you" I said and hid my nervousness behind my smile. He raised an eyebrow at me and did one of his lady killing half smiles.

"Oh, I can't say I'm dissapointed" He said and I frowned. He then nodded towards my t-shirt and I looked down and a half second later I looked up biting back my laughter.

"That's the sweater I got you!" Ginny exclaimed and I looked at her smiling face.

"I'm aware of that" I said and she smirked. Harry stared at the t-shirt then met my gaze.

" 'My bed my rules'? Bossy as always!" He smiled and I took a towel from kitchen table and threw it at him.

"If you excuse me I'm going to go and change" I said and then ran upstairs. When I was in my room I fell down on my bed and felt my heart pound. I had never been this embarrassed. You really didn't want to make a fool out of yourself when the guy you fancied was around.

I put on a black tank top and a pair of black shorts and walked downstairs. I took a cup of coffee and then sat down at the table.

"Now Hermione come on, show me!" Ginny said and I laughed.

"No Ginny not in the kitchen!"

"Then let's go outside"

"I'm pretty sure it's raining" I smirked and she sighed. Harry laughed.

"Come on Hermione, just show her the way you showed me" Harry said and I glared at him. I once put my foot up on Harrys shoulder to stretch my leg. With Harry I had been forced to back away a little so I could place it on his shoulder to be able to keep my leg straight. It wouldn't work with Ginny since she was so much shorter than Harry.

"She's too short" I said in my defense and Ginny frowned.

"Too short for what?"

"Or we can just imperius you, Hermione dear" Sirius winked at me and I glared at him.

"Watch it or you're going to end up in the dog house tonight" I said and Severus smirked. Harry then made the 'I got an idea' face and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Isn't Severus tall enough Mione?" Harry asked and I kept my cool so I wouldn't blush. If my foot was going to reach Severus shoulder I would have to stand pressed up against him, not that it would be an entirely bad thing but I would never have the courage to do it just like that.

"Tall enough for what?" The silk voice said and interrupted my thoughts. Harry smirked.

"Nothing, and Harry we do not use guests as _tests_" I hissed and Harry smirked. He then put down his coffee cup and went over and kissed Ginnys cheek.

"I better go to work before the pick a new head auror" He then kissed my cheek and I didn't look at him. "Bye dear sister" he smirked and I glared at him.

"I better go as well, I have a meeting with Kingsley" Severus sighed and stood up and reched for his coat.

"I need an answer about tonight" Sirius said and Severus rolled his eyes. Ginny was busy doing the dishes and I was just sitting there looking at them.

"What are you up to Sirius?" I asked and he winked and then looked at Severus.

"I was planning to show the witches at club moon how much of an second eligible wizard I can be, and was wondering if number one would come with me" He smirked and Severus shook his head.

"I will not go anywhere near that club as long as I'm on that idiotic list. I will see you at the meeting with the entertainment board" He said and marched out.

"His dramatic exits are kind of hot, don't you think so too Hermione?" Ginny asked and I gaped at her.

"I guess they are" I answered with a smile, then I heard the door closing. He must have heard what Ginny and I said! "Oh Ginny!" I said and then saw her smirk. "You planned that, you knew he was still inside!"

"Thank me later" She winked and I gave her a playful glare and marched upstairs.

"What are you planning Ginevra?" I heard Sirius ask and Ginny laughed evily.

* * *

HPOV

The meeting was this time behind the stage in the let's dance area. This time Agamenna and Velkan was the ones leading the meeting, and they dropped the bomb that the first show would be aired tomorrow. And that the wizarding world would vote for the dance partners, that scared me.

They could vote for me and Ron just to tease, or they could put me with Lockhart!

"You will all be here at eight to get your make up on and get dressed. No exeptions. No one is allowed to be late." Agamenna said glaring at us. Velkan moved to the red curtain and pulled it to the side so we could see the stairs that led from the stage and the dance floor.

"You will all exit here and move to stand on a line on the floor, we will call your name in order and wait until all the other dancers are on the floor before we begin the voting"

Then there was a couple of witches and wizards who came towards us whipping their wand out and before I could hex them in defense Agamenna stopped me, as well as Severus, Harry and Draco whop had also been prepared to hex back.

"Don't hex the stylists! They are just taking your measurements!" And as quick as they had come they were gone.

"First out will be Romilda Vane!" Velkan called and then walked past us towards the other side of the stage. "Next will be Bill Weasley, Luna lovegood, Remus Lupin, Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, Gilderoy Lockhart, Fleur Weasley, Harry Potter, Nymphadora Lupin, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Sirius Black, Hermione Granger and Severus Snape!" Velkan then breathed and clapped his hands together. "Not hard to remember, yes?"

"You will move at our command, at the real broadcast there will be a host giving you a sign when to go out. That means no talking, just listen to what she says"

"You take this very serious" Sirius smiled at Agamenna and she stared at him.

"_Deadly serious_" She said through clenched teeth and she walked through the curtain. Sirius looked at me and Harry.

"I'm actually confused by that woman" I laughed at him and harry shook his head.

"Poor Padfoot, your flirting must get worse" Harry said and then Agamenna shouted for us to begin. Romilda walked out and when she stopped in the middle of the floor Bill walked through the curtains as well.

"Not a chance!" Sirius said and the ran his hands through his hair as if to insure himself that he still looked good.

"I'm actually rather surprised that you agreed to take part in this, god father" I heard Draco say to Severus and I tuned the others out so I could hear what he was going to answer. I was also curious to know why he had decided to take part in this.

"You have seen me dance at your families parties, Draco. Are you afraid that I will make myself look ridiculous?"

"I know better. And with your moves I know you'll probably win this" Severus sighed at Draco.

"I only have to hope that I will get a good partner and not some air head who only cares about finding a right dress to dance in." Draco laughed at him. Then said in a more quiet tone.

"Then Hermione would be a perfect match for you...To dance with I mean" He added with a smile and I looked away fearing that if Severus or Draco looked over they would see me blushing and realize I was listening.

I could almost feel when Severus looked at me and I tried to look intrested in something Harry was saying.

"She's tolerable. If I do end up with her as my partner I hope that she's a better dancer than I think she is"

I wasn't ready for that comment, I hadn't seen it coming and I actually hadn't thought that it ever would. It hurt to hear him say that. I felt so betrayed, and I had no right to feel that. We had never agreed to be friends, he just saw me as someone who spent time with people he spent time with.

_I'm tolerable_.

"Hermione are you okey?" I looked up and met Sirius gaze.

"I'm okey" I said in a curt tone and Sirius gave me a look that said he didn't belive me the least. He then walked out the curtains leaving me alone with Severus who walked up to stand next to me.

If I hadn't heard what he had said earlier I would have tried to talk to him but now I felt empty of words. Instead I just waited in silence for Sirius to reach the middle of the floor so I could walk away from Snape.

As he did I almost ran out the curtains to my place next to Sirius.

"Hermione you really don't look alright-" Sirius started and I snapped.

"Sirius just shut it! I'm fine okey!" I glared at him and then got annoyed with myself to take my anger out on him. "I'm sorry" I said and he just nodded.

"Apology accepted, but you still have to tell me what's wrong later."

I didn't answer him. I felt Severus stand next to me and Velkan clapped his hands together again.

"Okey, not so hard! When you have done this you will stay on the floor until the votes are done. As the people vote you can walk around on the floor and talk with eachother then stop and go to your respective partners. When you have done so you are done and may go. Agamennas and my friends will do the entertaining for the rest of the teaser program. The next morning we will summon you by owl so to tell you the dance you will be dancing and how you will do it."

Agamenna took a step forward. "I expect you all to take this seriously, and be here next evening by eight so you can get ready for the show." She waved us away. "Now go!"

Lupin couple, Draco and Ginny and Harry walked over to me and the men I was trapped between and started to chat with us about who you did want to dance with and who you didn't want to dance with.

"I don't want to dance with Parvati, it didn't go so well at the Yule ball and I'm not sure I have gotten so much better than I was back then" Harry said and Ginny kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry honey. I'll fix the voting and get you to dance with me" Harry smiled brightly at her.

"I wouldn't mind dancing with your friend Luna" Sirius said and he was stretching to look at Luna as she walked out the hall. "I'm very curious about what makes her love so good" I elbowed him in the ribs and both Dora and Ginny laughed at him.

"Seriously Sirius" I sighed and Harry looked at me concerned. He knew I wasn't acting right.

"What about you Hermione, who would you wanna dance with?" Dora asked and I looked at her and tried to smile.

"Someone who doesn't murder my toes"

"What would you say if you ended up with me?" Draco asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Whoopidi fucking doo" I said and rolled my eyes and even though Draco smiled back at me I know he must have felt the hardness behind my words.

"What about me, would you dance with me?" Sirius asked and I sighed and started to slowly move away from the group.

"Yes I would" I said simply and then Ginny stopped me with her question.

"What about Severus, would you dance with him?" She asked and I looked at her for a short moment then looked at Draco who was clearly confused by me looking at him, then I turned around and looked at Severus.

He half smiled and raised an eyebrow at me, and that one eyebrow and half smile that I had thought so hot before just made me angry now. He didn't have to pretend that he liked this discussion.

"He's tolerable. If I do end up with him as my partner I hope that he's a better dancer than I think he is" after my reply it got so silent that you could hear a pin dropping. And by the look on Severus he understood I had heard him say that about me to Draco.

"I have to go" I said finally letting go of Severus gaze and pushed my way out of the group and made my way to the floos so I could go home.

_I don't really need him to like me, it was just a silly crush._ I told myself and held my head high. I still had my dignity, and that would be the last thing I let anyone take.

**A/N**

**The songs that I will use for these chapters are not right according to the timeline in the story, nut I like the songs and think that they are very SSHG-ish.**

**Please review.**

**PS. Like how I almost got some pride and prejudice into the mix? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter and I hope you will all enjoy it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

*SPOV*

"You seriously said that about _our_ _Hermione_?" Sirius said his eyes flaming with anger. Both the dogs had gone with me to my place and I had taken the oppertunity to tell them why Hermione had acted the way she did since they were both confused over why she had been so strange, they didn't like the answer.

"I was annoyed and turned into my usual bat mode, so I insulted her. I didn't mean to-"

"Be such a complete asshole?" Both Sirius and I turned to Remus in surprise and he just raised an eyebrow and sipped his whiskey.

"Yes..." I said and looked away from him.

"You will apologize to her" Sirius said and I sighed. "What if you two end up as dance partners? If you don't apologize she will pierce your foot with her high heeled shoes" I shivered.

"Of course I will have to apologize!" I snapped at him and he leaned back in the couch and Remus sat down next to him.

"Now what do you think about our Hermione?" Remus asked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"So she's yours?"

"Of course she is! In the magical world she's our baby" Sirius said in a tone that suggested I was stupid to think something else.

"What I think of her?" I asked and Remus looked at Sirius.

"But maybe that was a stupid question" Remus said and Sirius got a pensive face for a moment.

"Yes I guess so, he's already said that he thinks she is _tolerable_"

"He clearly doesn't have any tast in women"

"I agree-"

"Stop it!" I snapped and both of them glanced at me over their whiskey glasses and I took a deep breath. "I think_ your Hermione_ is very admirable, and she is very intelligent." I glanced out the window. "And of course I would be a fool to miss that she's very...Beautiful" I said and looked back at them and saw them glance at eachother.

"Don't do that!" I snapped and both looked at me with false confusion.

"Do what?" They asked and I rolled my eyes. "Then you will go and apologize to her!" Sirius said and I looked at him.

"I have to do it now?"

"Yes" They both said again. "If you wait any longer she will build up an armor against you and she will never even look your way again."

"She's more reasonable than that" I said and they looked at eachother and then at me.

"She is a WOMAN! A _woman_, Severus." Sirius exclaimed. "Do you know what that means?" Remus asked and I raised an eyebrow at him. What kind of question was that?

"She will do as her estrogen commands" Sirius answered and I nearly laughed him in the face. "They have the power to do basically anything, and even the most reasonable girl as Hermione will react to your insult as any other woman"

"Yes and don't forget the 'I'm-so-pissed-at-you-now' looks" Remus said and cringed. "Dora is an expert on them. And the 'you're-not getting-any-tonight' look too"

I laughed at him and both Sirius and Remus stared at me, clearly they had been in the situations to recive those looks...And clearly didn't think it was anything to laugh about.

"Fine, I'll go. Only beacuse you are both to creepy to be around when you talk simultaneously" I said and got off the couch and walked outside to apparate. I checked that the hallway was empty before I apparated to the outside of grimmauled place. I checked that the hallway was empty before I vanished and then appeared infront of grimmauld place.

I walked up and knocked at the door and was greeted my a smiling Ginny Potter. Her smile fell as she saw who it was and she was about to say something, not very flattering I suppose and I held up my hand to stop her from talking.

"No need for a lecture, I just got one from the dogs" I said and she smirked at that.

"So you're here to apologize?"

"Yes"

"Good" She said with an almost evil smirk and then walked inside and let me enter. "She's in her room, just walk right in" She said and vanished into the kitchen. I shook my head in both amusment and annoyance at the red head. I had no idea where Hermiones bedroom was.

I walked to the kitchen and leaned against the door frame. "Ginevra, I have no idea where Grangers bedroom is" I said and Ginny looked up with a smirk.

"First: Don't call her Granger! It sounds much sexier when you say Hermione. Second: Last door to the left on the second floor"

I frowned at her forwardness at the same time that it amused me. "Have I ever called her Hermione in your presence?" I asked and she smiled.

"You just did, and I was right about the sexiness" She giggled and I rolled my eyes and walked towards the stairs. The house was much less depressing now that the Potters had put their touch on it, there was more light coming through the windows and the walls had both portraits and wizard pictures of the dogs and the people living in the house.

A picture that especially caught my attention was a picture of Hermione smiling at the camera and then blowing a kiss towards the person taking the picture. I had already admitted that she was very beautiful, and she had certainly grown up very well.

If I had to choose between any of the women in the contest to dance with I would pick Hermione. She was intelligent and would for sure remember her steps and she didn't appear to be the kind of girl to fuss over the dresses she would wear instead of learning about the dance moves.

_And she was beautiful, hot to say the least._

I stopped outside her door and knocked, no one answered and as I knocked again there was still no answer. I recalled Ginny telling me to just walk in and I opened the door and did so. To my relif the room was not gryffindor colored but a pale shade of purple and had a big fourposter bed with black sheets.

_Don't I have same sheets at my bed too?_ I shook my head and then noticed the big bookcases filled with books and a desk filled with papers. She was either bringing to much work home or she was doing some own research. I looked down at her papers and notes and then heard a noise and turned around.

The bathroom door opened and Hermione walked out dressed in only a black towel that she had wrapped around her, her mass of curls were wet and hanging over her shoulder. Then she saw me and her eyes widened.

"Oh god!" She wrapped the towled tighter around herself and I quickly looked at another direction. "I just came out of the shower, I had no idea-wait what are you doing here?"

"Ginevra told me to walk right in, if I had known that you were...I would never have come in unannounced" I glanced at her and a darkness ascended on her features. If Ginny knew what was best for her she would probably do best to go and hide when Hermione came downstairs.

"Oh, but that still doesn't answer the question to why you are here?" She said and I met her gaze.

"I came to apologize to you" I said and she raised an eyebrow. "I was annoyed and took out my annoyance on you, which was very rude of me" I said and then added with a smile that clearly caught her off guard. "And I should probably add that I find you more than just tolerable"

She bit her lip and tried to hide her smile and then met my gaze, she was really attractive. Or I just thought so now since it had been a while and there was a beautiful young woman standing in just a towel infront of me?

_Good God, man you are pathetic! And stop staring at the drops of water on her chest!_

"Did you come and apologize just beacuse you think there is a chance we will dance with eachother? And you don't want me angry bacuse you're scared that I will pierce your foot with my shoes?" She asked with a smile and I chuckled.

"No, but Sirius guessed that you would do that if we ever tried to dance with eachother" She laughed and I was surprised to hear a sweetness in the laugh which I had never heard before, and I wanted to hear it again.

"Then why did you feel like apologizing?" She asked and by the unembarrassed look in her eyes she had forgotten that she was still wearing a towel. I walked towards her and smirked, there was the nervous look in her eyes again as I stopped infront of her. But she looked up at me still raising an eyebrow in question. Her hair was still wet and I could smell the flower shampoo she must have used. Before I knew what I was doing I had reached out and touched her hair. The surprise she felt could not compare to mine, I never did _this_. Instead of taking my hand away right then I twirled one of her curls around my fingers and then let it fall down as I pulled my fingers through them all the way down to her chest where I let go of her hair.

I met her gaze and saw the surprise and curiousness in her eyes.

_Say something! What did she ask? Oh the apologize!_

"You are probably the only woman in the contest that I can stand"

"Since I'm tolerable?" She asked with a smile and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, that's exactly why" I said and she just laughed.

"This is the longest conversation we have ever had" She said and I shook my head and she looked confused.

"I recall yelling at you for a longer time than this" I said and she rolled her eyes and made a sarcastic laugh. "Now I have made my apology and I will see you at the dance floor tomorrow" I said and turned to walk out. Then just before I walked out I turned around and looked at her again.

"Miss Granger, you may want to get dressed before you catch a cold. It's a bit drafty in old houses like this" I said and she then remembered what she was wearing. "Good bye!" I then closed the door. The look of both embarrassment and amusment was enough to make me smile.

She was not what she appeared to be. She had always seemed so innocent, the cocky Hermione I had talked to in there must only come out to play with people she is either angry at our comfortable with...

I could live with being both of those things, she was after all a beauty when she was angry. I hadn't forgotten the look on her face as she had left the meeting earlier tonight.

"Hell hath no fury like Hermione when scorned" I mused quietly and then shooked my head. Time to get back to the dogs and kick them out of my apartment.

* * *

*HPOV*

"Ginny!" I shreiked as I ran down the stairs and out to the kitchen where I saw Ginny sitting reading the daily prophet.

"Yes my dear?" She said and looked up. "He was in your room for a long time, what happened?"

"You knew I was in the shower and you had told him to walk right in!" Ginny smirked and drank her tea.

"I thought you were done" She said and I glared at her.

"Ginny, don't try to lie to me!"

"Okey sorry" She said and smiled at me and I sat down on the chair infront of her. She put the paper away and then smiled both curiously and mischievously at me. "So tell me what happened!"

I bit my lip as I thought of whatever I should keep it from her to tease or just tell her. The strange giddy feeling inside me really wanted to tell her, I needed to have her view on what had happened.

"Okey but promise me you won't tell Harry that-"

"That you have a crush on Severus? Never will it pass my lips" She said and winked at me and I tried to push my blush away.

"It's not a crush! I'm merely attracted to him and hope I will dance with him" I said and Ginny nodded but the little smirk she had as she did suggested that she didn't belive me at all. "Now shut up and I'll tell you what happened"

After telling Ginny what happened and trying to describe the tension that had been going on she just sat there and gaped at me.

"Oh sweet Merlin, that's hot!" She sighed and I laughed. "Hermione, he wants you!" I gaped back at her.

"What? No, Ginny he can't"

"Really, and why not?" She asked.

"Beacuse he's...He's just so." I sighed. "He seems to be the kind of man who only gets attracted to strong, raw sexy women with flaming personalities!" I said and shook my head. "Or!" I said looking up at Ginny interrupting her but she shut her mouth again so I continued. "Or he's attracted to sweet, innocent girls who submit to him"

I sighed and leaned back in the chair. "And obvisouly, I am none of them"

"You are even more dangerous than them" Ginny said and I raised an eyebrow at her. How could I, a bookworm told to be frigid bitch, be anymore exciting than any sex godess or angel out there?

"You are both sweet and innocent, and just as sexy and flaming. Think about how bored Severus would be after dating a friggin angel of a month or so, the same with dating a sex freak" I laughed at her but Ginny remained serious. "He would be incredibly bored since they would have nothing to surprise with. Some men like predictable women...But I belive Severus is a man who likes some surprises in a woman"

I stared at her for a long while. Could it really be that he was attracted to me too, or was it just some silly idea Ginny had just planted in my head?

"But I have really no idea about what Severus wants from his women" Ginny said and walked out to the living room and gave me a smile as she did. "Maybe you could ask Harry to ask him what his type is?" She called and I laughed at the mere idea of Harry talking with Severus about that, both men would be very awkward in that situation.

"I'm asking who about what?" Harry called and I laughed harder as Harry shut the door and looked into the kitchen.

"Nothing, Harry. I'm not that cruel" I said and he looked even more confused.

"Okay" He walked out into the living room and the long silence that followed indicated that they were kissing. "Want to come with me to the bedroom?" I heard Harry ask and I shook my head at them.

"That depends, are you going to let me sleep or..."

"Good night!" I called and started to walk up the stairs. I was happy for my friends that they had found soulmates in eachother, but the ugly jealousy kept biting into me whenever they started to get romantic with eachother. It was a reminder that I had no one.

"Night Mione!" They both called and I closed my door. I stopped and just looked around in the room for a while. Just an hour ago Severus had been in here. The moment felt so unreal, he had been so...There was no other word than unreal to describe him. I had known the war had changed him and he had started to show a more easy going side, but when he had been here he had shown a more...romantic side?

"Don't think about it!" I sighed and changed into a tank top to sleep in. I was just about to jump in bed when I stopped infront of the mirror. I tried to imagine myself as a real temptress, soemone who could tame men like Severus. I pulled my fingers thorugh my hair trying to make it look more wild and then stared at myself in the mirror and tried to look sexy.

Sure I looked okay, but I couldn't tell if I looked sexy. Maybe I did the sweet look better?

I heard Ginny and Harry make their way up the stairs and sighed. "Don't forget the silencing charms this time!" I called and I heard Ginny giggle.

"We won't!" They called back simultaneously and then shut their door. I turned to the mirror again and now tried to look as innocent and sweet as possible. _Think of rainbows, sunshine and all that is sweet..._

Definitely not!

I gave up and crawled under the covers in my bed. I had to get some rest so I had the energy to endure Ron and Lavender Weasleys teasing for a whole evening. What would happen tomorrow? It had all happened so quickly I hadn't had time to stop and think about what I would do. I was going to dance infront of whole wizard England, I was going to dress up in gowns and high shoes (that would be impossible to dance in) and let the wizards and witches out there choose my dance partner.

Bring on the rain...

**A/N**

**No there is no need to be either a sexy temptress or the innocent angel to get a guy who likes you. I am neither and I recently found a new (toy) guy ;)**

**Sorry for the short chapter! But feel free to review anyway! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello!_

_I think this will be a pretty short chapter but I think you'll manage. I will try to update this story as fast as I can, I don't want to think about writing when the school starts again._

_When the school starts I'm really going to concentrate on studying...WhopideeF****dooo_

**Important!**

**The music I will use is not yet released in the actual time line of the story but I will use them anyway.**

**So please no flames over my choice of songs.**

* * *

I put my bag down on the floor and hung up my coat as I got home and then closed the door. "I'm hom-"

"Hermione get in here!" Ginny nearly screamed and I rushed to the living room. After stating that she wasn't in a life threatening situation I put away my wand and walked to sit next to her on the couch.

"Why are you screaming?" I asked and she pointed to a big picture in the prophet. It was the let's dance logo, a man and a woman dancing, and then under the picture it said who was to enter the contest and the spell to use to see it.

The butterflies I had had in my stomach as I had worked started to flutter nervously again.

"Oh my god, Ginny this is really happening!" I said and Ginny smiled like a mad man.

"I know!" She then looked concerned. "Where's Harry? Wasn't he supposed to go with you?" Oh no, now she would get panicked and think that Harry would be late.

"He will be here soon-"

"I hope so we have to be there in one hour and 30 minutes!" She said and then jumped off the sofa. "I got to take off the make up now so the stylist won't have to waste time on that when we are there" She said and then bolted up the stairs. I shook my head and walked up to take a quick shower. I showered quickly and did a spell to shave my legs. After showering I put on a black fitting sweater and jeans and since I didn't have any make up to take off I brushed my hair and put a stasis charm on it so the stylist could at least try tame it better.

"Hermione he isn't here yet!" I heard Ginny scream and I sighed and took out my earrings.

"Be calm he will be here soon!" I screamed back and then heard the door close downstairs.

"I'm here Gin don't scream!" Harry called and I laughed. I heard him run up the stairs and apologize for being late and also heard Ginny mumble something about not being upset. The silence that followed yet again indicated on snogging.

I walked to the stairs and as I passed their room I smiled evily and stopped. "Ginny I don't know the usual performance you guys have, but are you sure you have time for _that_?" I called and 3 seconds later the door opened and Ginny jumped out.

"Come on we are going to be late, it's only and hour left!" She screamed and I laughed. She really did take Agamennas threat seriously, but again so did I. I just wasn't afraid of the dark woman as much as Ginny was. Harry stepped out and gave me a glare and I only laughed at him.

"I actually feel insulted" He said and I smiled at him and started to walk for the stairs.

"I'm just joking Harry" I said and looked back at him and saw him smile and shake his head. "I do _know_ your usual performance" I said and blushed as red as Ginnys hair and I laughed and walked down the stairs.

*~Let's Dance~*

After finally getting through the people that were waiting outside the let's dance studio we reached the backstage entrance and I sighed in relif of being away from the camera flashes.

"Finally some quiet" Harry sighed and I then saw the army of stylist coming for us and looked at Harry.

"This might be a good time to use the elder wand to get us out of here, oh that's right. You broke it!" I hissed as the stylist surrounded us. Ginny was the only one of us three who looked secure enough and followed her stylists to a chair surrounded by mirrors. Harry was led away to another chair and I was puched forward to one me too.

"I know how to walk!" I said and then sat down on the chair.

"I'm sorry Miss Hermione but we were told you might be difficult to handle when it came to make up" The blond woman with bright red lips said as she picked up diffrent colored mascaras and eyeliners.

"Well, that wasn't involving make up. That was walking, and who said that?" I asked and the dark haired man who had a few clear pink highlights chuckled and vanished the ribbon that kept my hair up and then pulled his fingers through it.

"The very pink woman said that, she said that we should also put you in lavender since it was your favourite color" I gaped at him as I met his gaze in the mirror and he shrugged.

"_Cheri_, don't worry about that. We are your own stylist and we do not listen to what other contestants tell us" I looked down at my knees and grabbed the armrests of my chair harder. I knew Lavender was watching me, I could feel her. She was sitting with her girl gang Parvati and Romilda and laughing at me. I could never understand why Lavender hated me so much from the start, but a real punch in the face would for sure give her a valid reason now.

"So I have to put up with you until I get eliminated?" I asked with a smirk, trying to distract myself from thinking about _Lav-Lav_, and he tugged my hair slightly and I clenched my teeth and he flashed me a perfect white toothed smile.

"Exactly, ma cher"

"Lovely" I sneered and the woman laughed. "So what's your name?" I asked and met the womans gaze in the mirror.

"You can call me Suze" She said and I then met the mans gaze, and he shrugged.

"Dylan" He said in a short tone as he stared at my hair trying to figure out what to do. I then stopped paying any attention to what they were doing, I listened to them talk about the hair styles and heard them talk about how Lavender shouldn't dress in pink but a bright green instead.

It was boring me and then Ginny came up to me. Her hair was laying smooth and glowing and she was wearing a pretty black dress.

"Aren't you done yet?" She asked and I felt Suze put in new earrings on me.

"No! How could you be done so quickly?"

"Obviously she doesn't fight her stylists" I heard a dark voice say and Severus and Harry appeared behind Ginny and I met Severus gaze in the mirror.

"I'm not fighting them!" I said and Dylan took out his wand and swept it over my hair.

"You're flinching" Both Dylan and Suze said and I stared as my hair got straighter and was placed under spells I had no idea existed. Dylan then brushed the hair so it fell over one shoulder and smiled in victory.

"We're going so we don't disturb their work with your hair" Ginny said and all three of them dissapeared.

"He's yummy" I heard Suze say and let her place lip gloss on me and I closed my eyes so she could place some powder on me.

"Yeah too bad he's married" Dylan sighed and Suze laughed.

"Not talking about wonder boy. I was talking about Snape, I think he's hot. Graham did a great job on his wardrobe, if only he had let one more button pop open." She sighed and Dylan frowned.

"Nah, I don't go for the dark and brooding type"

"Can I get dressed now?" I asked and opened my eyes. I didn't need to hear what they were thinking about they man I was attracted to, and the little green monster that had appeared when Suze had said she thought Severus was _yummy_ made me uncomfortable. I was pleased to see that they hadn't overdone the make up as I had feared they would.

"Sure, cheri. Follow Suze" Dylan said and walked off and at the same time Suze pulled me out off the chair and dragged me to a changing area surrounded by black drapes. She walked over to a rack filled with diffrent black clothes and then after searching among them she pulled out a black dress and handed it to me.

"Hang your clothes on the rack when you have taken off the dress and call for me when you are in it and I will help you with the zipper" She smiled and walked out and waited outside. I quickly took off my clothes, trying not to mess up my hair again so that Dylan would have to start over. I actually felt like doing it just to tease him but the show would start in 20 minutes.

When I was only in my underwear I took off the dress from the hanger and put my clothes over it instead. It was a long dress with a long slit in the middle of the dress that went up to my thighs, if it had gone higher I wouldn't have put it on. It was strapless and my bra bands were showing, could I take it off or would it show too much?

"Okey, Suze I think I'm done" I said and Suze stepped in. The first thing she did was to vanish my bra which gave me a mass of shivers as it suddenly dissapered.

"You can wear it without a bra" She said seeing my concerned expression. She put down a couple of high heeled black shoes on the floor and I stepped into them. "Now you are ready!" She said with a smile and I looked into the mirror standing in the window.

"Quick question, do I look more like a temptress than an angel?" I asked her and judging by the look on her face she took the question seriously.

"Mhm...temptress, definitely. Now go to back stage before they think I have murdered you or something" She said and puched me away and I walked away from the make up area around the corner to see the others waiting behind the curtains.

I saw Harry and Ginny standing with Remus, Tonks and Severus and started to walk over to them. Wondering where Sirius was I looked around and smirked as I saw him stand and talk to Luna. Luna listened to Sirius at the same time as she was looking around at the other people and when she saw me she waved and smiled. The cute blonde was dressed in a similar dress as I had only her dress slit was on the side of her thigh and she had one shoulder bare.

And she was totally oblivious that Sirius was flirting with her, and I could see in his face that he was running out of ideas of how to catch her. I almost felt bad for him.

"Feeling sorry for him?" Remus asked me and I looked up at him.

"A little bit, but I think that this Luna experience might be good for him. One posetive thing is that he has to figure out new moves" I giggled and then let my gaze slide over Severus. He looked really handsome, a little annoyed but still handsome. I looked at Harry and he spinned around showing me his outfit.

"I know, I look good" He smiled and then put his arm over Ginnys shoulders.

"Handsome was what I was going to say" I said and he smiled a shy smile. The mens wear was almost the same, they had black shirts and black slacks, the only thing seperating them were little details like some would have the shirts tucked in their pants and some would have a few of the top buttons unbuttoned. All women had black dresses, we probably all looked like we were heading to a funeral but no one was crying.

"Oi, what are they up to over there?" Tonks asked and I first looked at her and then at the direction she was looking at. What looked like a camera crew of only three people were standing with a camera filming Luna as she looked into the camera saying something and then they went over to Sirius and he said something with a boyish grin.

"They're filming" I said and then watched as they moved on to Neville and Draco. "Wonder what they're asking about" I murmured and Remus shrugged.

"What ever it is we will soon find out, they seem to want to get everyone into shot" he said and I then heard the sound of people talking and laughing. The audience was here. I shivered as the butterflies in my stomach started to flutter even harder and I started to move my foot slightly so I could get some nervousness out through that movement.

"I don't understand this generation of women" I heard Sirius mutter as he stepped up next to me and Remus laughed at him. I then discovered how quiet Severus had been during the whole night and I glanced at him only to discover that he was looking at me with a pensive expression. I got trapped in his gaze almost at once and he didn't look away until a moment later as he looked over our shoulders.

"Oh my god" Ginny said and looked passed me and I turned around. A woman with dark hair and a white and pink dress walked closer to us contestants and she just stood there watching us all and talking to another woman dressed in simple black clothes. They reminded me of a rich woman with her assistent, which they probably were.

"Who's that?" Sirius asked and I raised an eyebrow at his tone.

"That's Nicole Aldrige, she's the hostess of the show." Ginny said and as I looked at the woman I remembered seeing her in a witch Model magazine that Ginny had forced me to read.

She noticed Sirius looking at her and smiled a flirting smile back at him.

"See, her I get. Luna only makes me confused" Sirius groaned and turned to us and I saw Ginny and Tonks get annoyed with him.

"Then go after little miss easy instead of standing here moping about how you can't understand Luna" Ginny said and Severus chuckled darkly.

"He likes it" Severus said and I raised an eyebrow and looked at Sirius who had a look of denial on his face.

"I do not-" Sirius started but quietened as music started to play. And Nicole walked out through the curtains and there were people whistling on the other side.

"Oh my god I'd rather change this for the screaming of my son" Remus said and Tonks laughed. But I had to agree with Remus, the nervousness I was feeling was the worst I had ever felt before. The camera guy and a short woman who whispered a spell over her wand, making it work almost the same as a microphone stopped at our group and held her wand out towards Harry who looked confused.

"Hello I'm walking around trying to find out who you all want to dance with. And now the boy-who-lived, how do you expect to survive this?" She asked and I met Sirius gaze who raised an eyebrow and looked at her then back at me and I smiled. "What partner do you want in this competition?" The woman continued and Harry smiled as nicely as he could.

"I would love to dance with Ginny" Harry said and Ginny smiled up at him and he pulled her tighter to him. The woman directed the microphone to Ginny who smiled confidently.

"Harry, without a doubt!" She smiled and the woman then turned to Remus and Tonks and Remus was the first one to answer.

"My wife" Remus said simply with a polity smile that I knew would make half or more of the women out there to fall for him.

"Remus, I wouldn't stand dancing with anyone else" Tonks said with a smile. The woman then turned to Sirius and Severus.

"Here are the heartbreakers, do you look forward to do this?" The woman asked and Severus rolled his eyes and Sirius put his arm over his shoulders and earned a glare from Severus. They really did act like school boys sometimes.

"Of course we do!" Sirius said and Severus cringed away from him.

"You're like a dog with a bone" He said and the woman started to laugh.

"So I think all the ladies are curious of who you would want to dance with!"

"I wish to dance with Miss Lovegood" Sirius said sincerely and Ginny glanced back to see where Luna was, she was talking to Draco and Sirius of course saw this when he looked away from the camera to find Luna and his face darkened.

"And you Mr Snape?" The woman asked and my attention quickly went from Luna and Sirius to Severus answer. He met my gaze quickly and then looked at the camera.

"Someone who doesn't focus more on apperance instead of the dancing" He said and the woman laughed.

"You just removed more than half of the women" She joked.

"Sad but true" Was his response and both Harry, Remus and I laughed. The woman looked a bit put off by his cold tone all of the sudden and she ignored our and laughter. It looked like she turned to leave before she turned around quickly.

"That's right Miss Granger you're still left!" She said and her tone suggested that she was silly to forget me, but I didn't think it was an accident. She had clearly ignored me with purpose.

"Who would you like to dance with?" She asked and I smiled.

"Someone who doesn't step on my toes would be nice. If such a man doesn't exist I would choose Harry" I joked and Ginny slapped my shoulder gently adn the camera focused on us.

"No way that you're getting my man Mione!" She laughed and I looked at Harry and mouthed 'I love you', the camera focused on Harry who did teh same thing back at me and we laughed.

"Well, looks like we're done here!" The woman said and they walked away. I sighed as I saw the predator look on the womans face, hopefully I wouldn't have to read about a fake love drama between Ginny, Harry and me tomorrow. Simple jokes could easily turn into embarrassing front page fiascos if the press got hold of them.

"Please say that the hard part is over already!" I sighed and then I heard Nicoles voice from the other side of the curtains.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! We have a real treat for you tonight, a short preview of what to come from this new show" Nicole said and I saw Lavender jump up and down in excitement together with Romilda and Parvati.

"You will all be shown our contestant when I call them out on stage, then you will be able to wote for the persons you want to see dancing together. This will be the first competition of it's kind in the wizarding world, so let's give this show a really good start!" Nicole called and there were people cheering in the crowd. The backstage personal started to say things in microphones and moved us to stand in the order we were supposed to go out in.

"So let's get this party going and introduce or first contestant who is known mostly in the fashion industry as a designer, Romilda Vane!" Nicole called out and I saw the curtains part and then Romilda walked out. The butterflies in my stomach were now going berserk and I tried to calm by breathing a bit slower.

"Are you nervous?" I heard Severus ask behind me in his deep voice and I glanced back at him and then looked forward as Bills name was called and he walked out.

"Just a bit" I said with a shaky smile that he couldn't see. I then felt his hot breath against the side of my neck that wasn't shielded by my hair as he leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"Don't be, you look very beautiful tonight" He said and I snorted, talking to Severus might ease the nervousness temporarily so I turned a bit to the side so I could look at him.

"_Luna Lovegood_!" I heard Nicole shout and the crowd went wild.

"That's nice to know but it really doesn't help me from being nervous" I said and he smirked.

"No it doesn't, but I was hoping that it would boost your self confidence a bit" He said with a discrete smile and met my gaze. I was a little shocked by the answer and just stared at him for a moment and then felt a smile form on my lips.

"_The animal Remus Lupin_!" the cheering and Remus name being shout out faded into the background as I looked up at Severus.

"Not that I belive your self confidence needs to be boosted, but I think you look very handsome tonight" I said and he smiled a sexy half smile and I turned around to look at Sirius back.

"Thank you" I heard Severus say quietly and I smiled.

The people behind the curtains were soon all gone and when Sirius name was called out he looked back at me and winked, then stepped out through the curtains with arms wide open to greet the franticly screaming girls.

"Oh my god!" I said breathlessly as I felt the room start to spin slightly. _I was up next_!

"Hermione be calm, there is no reason to be afraid" I heard Severus say and turned around and stared at him, and he continued to talk in the same calm tone as before. "You have a right to be scared, I understand. But the right to show_ them_ your weakness, to show them your fear is lost." He said and I knew that Sirius had to be half way to his spot now.

"After all, you don't want the former Miss Brown to feel superior of you beacuse she doesn't fear the attention like you do?" He asked and I looked up at him. I knew he had said that to strike a nerve. And it was exactly what I needed. It might sound stupid, but I would not let them see my weakness. This was after all a competition, and to ensure that Ron didn't get the wish I had to win. And to wipe that smug look of Lavenders face was all the fuel I needed to make me want to win even more.

"No, of course not!" I said and then turned around as Nicole started talking again.

"And now the brightest witch of her age, the golden girl, the war heroine...Hermione Granger!" Nicole called and I took a deep breath before I walked through the curtains, and the moment I did I was almost blinded by the spotlights. The more competitive part of me noticed that I got more applauds than Lavender.

I smiled as charmingly as I could and walked down the stage to go stand next to Severus. I let my gaze pass a table of my old gryffindor classmates, such as Dean and Seamus who were both whistling and clapping loudly and I waved at them. Making the crowd cheer more as I did. _This is just too insane to be really happening_, I thought and then stopped next to Sirius.

"And now the last of our contestants. The professor feared by all, the war hero, the man who all witches who reads witch weakly wants...Severus Snape!"

If I thought the girls had gone crazy when Sirius had appeared they must have reached a higher level of insanity now. There was slightly more noise from them as Severus walked out trough the curtains, even though I couldn't see him I could imagine the cool look of indifference on his face as he walked to stand next to me.

And soon he stood next to me and Nicole silenced the crowd.

"Now here they are, and now you will all be able to vote on the couple you want to see. They can only be paired together with someone from the opposite sex, now there will appear magic parchments on your table which you will write your favorite couple!"

There was a faint 'pop' around in the hall and Nicole then continued to talk.

"And during your voting period you will see the dancers own comments on who they want to dance with and they have permission to mingle!"

"That must have been why they were filming us" Sirius murmured and I nodded, then jumped in surprise as Lunas voice rang out over all the others. I leaned forward to look at Luna who stood longer down the line and she didn't say anything. She looked just as confused as I felt.

"behind you" Severus said and I turned around to see that one of the big purple tapestries was being used as a big screen to show Luna as she talked. Just as she had done when she had been filmed behind stage. Ginny walked over to us and when I looked for Harry I saw him stand and talk to Ron, so I turned around and looked at the screen.

Ginny and I laughed at the funny comments some the others had done and we both rolled our eyes as Lavender said she wanted to dance with the winner, that being Ron as she had thrown herself at him pushing her breasts into his face.

I was surprised and even felt a bit offended when Romilda said she wanted to dance with Severus. I may be pretty but I had nothing on Romilda, she was a seductress for sure.

But Severus had just smirked at this and then we appeared on the screen. The little fake fight between me and Ginny also got into shot and we both laughed at how childish we had sounded.

"Contestants take your places again, we have a result" Nicole said and the crowd cheered out the names of the couples they wanted, Nicole soon silenced them and looked into the camera. She looked down at her parchment and smiled.

"Sirius Black and Luna Lovegood!" Several people in the crowd started cheering and I looked up seeing Sirius smile in victory, he then walked to take Lunas hand and led her up to the stage. She stood infront of him as he stepped up on the first step and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Harry and Ginny Potter!" Harry did the same, he went to take Ginnys hand and then stepped up behind her on the stairs. Happy that Harry and Ginny got eachothers as partners I applauded as well.

"Neville Longbottom and Parvati Patil!" _Poor Neville._

"Draco Malfoy and Romilda Vane!" _I would love to see Astorias reaction to that!_ I smiled and shook my head and then I spotted her in the crowd sitting next to Daphne her sister. She was clapping very slowly and was glaring at the woman who held her husbands hand. I just smiled at the sight, I knew that the Malfoys loved eachother to death and there was always something that invoked jealousy in one of them in fear of losing eachother. But this might actually fun to see how Draco would fix this.

"Gilderoy Lockhart and Cho Chang!" That only recived a weak amount of applauds as Lockhart went to take Chos hand.

"Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley!" I saw Fleur run to Bill before he had start to walk towards her and threw herself into his arms.

"Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin!" Nicole shouted and there was a couple of howls from around the room.

This was it, there was only four people left. _Please if there is a god don't let me dance with Ronald! _I silently prayed and closed my eyes to take a deep breath.

"This was a very close race among the votes, but the couples are clear" Nicole smiled and then took a breath to shout the names, and as soon as her lips formed to first letter in the name I got a bad feeling all through me.

"Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger!"

_And the bad feeling had been right._


End file.
